


Подслушано - Хогвартс

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gallows Humor, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Хогвартс захватила ужасная эпидемия - очередной филиал паблика "Подслушано".





	Подслушано - Хогвартс

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл  
> Написано на конкурс "Песец на ДСВ".

Всё началось с того, что утром четырнадцатого февраля, вместе с набившей оскомину валентиновской атрибутикой, над преподавательским столом появился огромный плакат с надписью: _"Дамблдор ненавидит лимонные дольки. Инфа сто процентов"_. Конечно, плакат сразу убрали, а Дамблдор с неестественным выражением радости на лице весь завтрак грыз лимонные дольки вместо обычной овсянки.

Второй плакат появился на зельеварении, прямо за спиной Северуса Снейпа, когда тот читал лекцию о медленнодействующих ядах. _"Снейп раздражает. И раздражает не своими взглядами на зельеварение и учеников, его изучающих, фиг с его взглядами. Он бесит своей категоричностью! Будто всё должно быть по-его"_ , — гласила надпись. Впрочем, плакат был моментально испепелен самим Снейпом после того, как послышались первые смешки.

Третий плакат переливался блёстками и висел у каморки, где Филч хранил щётки и вёдра, — _"Я в своей жизни много раз встречала женщин, не имеющих никакой личной жизни и фанатично обожающих кошек. Но чтоб мужика — в первый раз! Мой мир никогда не станет прежним. В общем, пламенный привет Филчу"_.

Четвёртый, пятый, десятый... Преподаватели не успевали их уничтожать.

Двадцать седьмой плакат материализовался прямо над головой Гарри Поттера: _"Гарричка, хочу от тебя детей!"_ , — с ним несчастный проходил почти час и недоумевал, почему же встречающиеся ему девушки так сильно краснеют и начинают хихикать.

Гермиона надрывно плакала в туалете — её добил очередной плакат, который появился сразу после _"Сдохни, грязнокровка!", — "Грейнджер вся такая типа умная, всё знает и вечно ко всем лезет. Мнит себя нитакой, клянчит внимание на уроках и нудит, когда его не получает. Ещё удивляется, почему её в реале не любят и кличут зубрилкой"._ После него Гермиона сравнялась в слёзозатоплении туалета с Плаксой Миртл.

После обеда плакаты стали появляться с ужасающей скоростью — на месте одного уничтоженного спустя пару минут оказывалось уже два.

Испепелённый _"Если Локхарт вообще имеет хоть какое-то отношение к высшему образованию, я съем свою шляпу. И, разумеется, никакого отношения к мужскому полу он не имеет совершенно точно"_ заменился на _"Джинни Уизли, ты такая грубая и прямая, что лично мне кажешься похожей на мужика. Ты не транссексуал, случайно?"_ и _"Свабоды белым писцам! Далой угнетение братьив наших меньших!"._

_"Сегодня тайна Дамблдора раскрыта: ему нравятся мальчики, LoL"_ , — вызвало гомофобную волну, директора закидали тухлыми яйцами анонимусы, обряженные в мантии с глубокими капюшонами.

_"Бесит Лонгботтом. Вроде ничего не делает, а всё равно бесит"_ , — бедный Невилл от подобного спрятался в спальне и отказался выходить — вдруг тоже яйцами закидают.

Плакат _"Волдеморт — больной извращенец! Здоровы ли его восторженные почитатели?"_ с остервенением был сорван слизеринцами и с особой жестокостью измочален.

Неизвестно, что было хуже — оставить плакаты в покое и тогда они заполонили бы весь Хогвартс, или уничтожать их — тогда они бы заполнили школу в два раза быстрее.  


Апофеозом стала огромная надпись на весь потолок Большого Зала, гласившая: _"Продумывайте свои секреты в голове, сопроводив их специальным хэштегом #подслушано, и мы материализуем их по всему Хогвартсу абсолютно анонимно! Поведайте волшебному миру то, чего всегда боялись или стеснялись!"._

— Во всём виноват Поттер, — безапеляционно заявил Снейп, плюхнувшись в кресло и испепеляя очередной плакат: _"Я долго сдерживался, но всё же выскажусь: БЕСИТ Снейп! Самоуверенный гад, выгораживающий не самых лучших учеников, желчный на редкость, как и положено мужику с неустроенной личной жизнью. Сто процентов, что он девственник. Лучше б фейку себе нашёл"._

— Ну-ну, Северус, — ласково улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Мальчику и так досталось.

— Он уже приходил ко мне, чтобы я сняла приклеивающие чары с плаката, — выступила в защиту Гарри МакГонагалл.

— Альбус, но это ни в какие рамки уже не входит! — возмутился Снейп, срывая с себя очередную ленту плаката с надписью: _"Снейп иногда такой няшка, так и хочется взять и потискать. Персефона, семнадцать годиков"._

— Вот это точно переходит все границы, — согласился Дамблдор, кивая на последний плакат. — Ученикам запрещено вступать в сексуальную связь с профессорами.

— Альбус! — возмущённо возопил Снейп, вскакивая с кресла и утыкаясь носом в очередной плакат: _"Бесит Снейп. Абсолютно упоротый препод, не терпящий критики и мнений других. П.С. после прослушивания лекций в его исполнении из ушей кровь полилась. Не надо так визжать"._

— Да сделайте что-нибудь с этим! — завизжал Снейп.

Окружающие заткнули уши, а МакГонагалл тихонько пробормотала: "Всё-таки там и правда есть".

Утихомирив Снейпа и заварив всем успокаивающий травяной сбор, Дамблдор высказал мысль:

— Думаю, что анонимный злоумышленник и добивается нашей бурной реакции — нужно не реагировать на его плакаты.

— Но как? — спросила Спраут, экстренно заткнув Снейпа сдобной булочкой.

— Чары невидимости, — пропищал Флитвик. — Мы можем накладывать чары невидимости на плакаты. Тогда они перестанут множиться.

С этими словами он взмахнул палочкой и наложил чары на очередной плакатик: _"Бесит бесит бесит младший Малфой! Постоянно выпендривается, неумно подкалывает и ведет себя как баба! Вспомнить хоть его мерзкое нытье о том, как ему за эссе тролля влепили — фу-у-у"._ Тот мигнул и исчез.

Все вздохнули с облегчением.

— Бесит бесит бесит младший Малфой! — неожиданно заорал из ниоткуда истошный голос.

— Силенцио! — грянул хор профессоров.

— БЕСИТ БЕСИТ БЕСИТ МЛАДШИЙ МАЛФОЙ! — ещё громче завопила голосовая версия плакатов.

Под дверью директорского кабинета стоял олень и мерзко хихикал, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило внутри.

— Подслушано в Хогвартсе! — завопил он и, размахивая зелёным шарфом, ускакал вдаль — развешивать очередную порцию гнусных плакатиков.


End file.
